What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay there
by Noir Detective
Summary: Response to Blood Brandy's challenge of Harry Potter's Vegas vacation. Contains Fem!Harry/PowerGirl Now Betaed by DragoLord19D
1. Chapter 1 Vegas baby, Vegas

Based on Blood Brandy's challenge posted on Whitetigerwolf's forums and inspired by similar story by granasaber master.

Warning contains: FemHarry, femslash, bashings and possible lemon. Approach on your own danger. If it offends you then keep calm and carry on. You have been warmed.

**Rated M for Mature**

Disclaimer. Sadly not mine. Wish it was, but alas it is not. I am just messing around with my twisted imagination.

AN: sadly English is not my first language so if you find any mistakes than please PM me what is wrong and I will try to correct them. Also if anybody is interested in beta reading my ramblings please PM me.

AN now betaed by DragoLord19D so round of applause and triple hurray for him. Again thanks for your work mate.

Chapter 1: Vegas baby, Vegas

Harriet Lilith Potter, more commonly know as Harry Potter or as The-Girl-Who-Lived, was in a world of pain.

There was no other word for it.

Her tongue was replaced with sandpaper, her skull was filled with cotton which was preventing her higher brain function and there was small army of tiny dwarves trying to dig their way out of her head, with ferocity reserved only for gold mines and her stomach was apparently learning Cha-Cha dance or something similarly wild.

In other words she had _mother_ of all hangovers.

She tried open her eyes but her eyelids were made from lead and there was too much light anyway. She groaned and closed her eyes again and snuggled into her pillow as she briefly reflected, how she had ended here….

A Few Days Earlier

After, she returned from her disastrous fifth year at Hogwarts to her yearly stay in Privetban prison where her Headmaster had sentenced her without parole. She was surprised by a Goblin from Gringot's, who had apparated into her room on the evening of the third day of her stay in her "cell" and who took her to the preliminary will reading of one Sirius Orion Black.

In Gringot's she found out many things that came out of blue to her.

For one in his last will Sirius listed long list of accusation often backed up by evidence or pensive memories against people she considered family or friends. Mainly against Dumbledore and Weasleys.

She found out that they were conspiring against her. Sirius did pretty good job in collecting evidence against them in the last two years and he was planning to put monkey wrench into their plans and subsequently it would end up in destroying them.

It was quite a shock for her, as she found how deep the betrayals from Dumbledore went. Not only he knew that Potters switched the secret keepers, but he also cast the charm. Sirius could have been free for all that time, but he was deliberately sent to hell on earth for twelve years.

Dumbledore also sealed Potter's last will and testament till the time she came to age. Sirius as witness said that her parents added a long list of candidates for her guardianship if something happened to them and Sirius was unable to take care of her.

But all of this wasn't the worst.

From evidence gathered by Gringot's it was clear that Dumbledore was stealing money from her, although he didn't possessed key nor access to main vaults, he as Harry's Magical guardian, was able to access her trust vault and he was emptying it just after beginning of a school year. Her trust vault was annually refilled on a new year to hold 10 000 Galleons and he took all that was left here. In total it was nearly three quarters of million pounds that he had stolen as her tuition was already paid and she never withdrawed more than 50 Galleons per year.

From what Gringgot's gathered she found out from money taken from her were used to pay 200 Galleons that is 1000 pounds month allowance to Dursleys for taking '_care_' of her.

But the worst thing was that Dumbledore arranged marriage contract between her and Ronald Bilius Weasley right after he became her Magical Guardian. The contract that he had created basically allowed usage of love potions, robbing her blind and would basically transform her into slave to Ronald after the wedding.

It was horrifying she would love to deny all of this, but hard evidence before her made it clear that it was truth.

Sirius made this will as a back up plan, in case he died before his other plans could come to fruition. In his will he left instruction for blood adoption ritual and he even included vial of his own blood for this ritual. This particular ritual if performed correctly, was in accordance with accession rights and it would made her direct heir of Ancient House of Black, as the house bylaws always preferred the most direct heir for the post of head of the house, which as daughter would be her and emancipating her in the process. This was crucial and it would bring many benefits for Harry.

First, if she became Black Heir and emancipated, the marriage contract would be rendered null and void thus freeing her from a horrifying fate.

Secondly, her parent's Will would be unsealed and she would be able to come to hers full inheritance.

Third, after her emancipation she would be eligible to press charges in both worlds against those who wronged her. It wouldn't be probably anything permanent in regards Dumbledore but others wouldn't be so lucky and as bonus it would throw VERY big monkey wrench into his plans.

And last, but most importantly, the look on Draco Malfoy's face, when he finds out that his birth right of becoming head of Black line was taken from him by his most hated adversary would be priceless.

There were also other bequests for his and her's TRUE friends. He bequeathed the complete Black library to Hermione to help her prepare to deal with Voldemort and Bumbledoor. He left an modest stipend and his complete wardrobe to Moony, he reinstalled Andromeda Tonks back into the house of Black and paid her dowry in full to her and bunch of other things.

The official will would be read at the fifteenth of august. So she had a lot of time to prepare for it. After she read the will, she agreed to proceed with the blood adoption. After all in her situation it was a no-brainer.

Right before the ritual she was given in-depth medical examination by goblin healers, what they found quite surprised them. Between other things like traces of basilisk venom and phoenix tears in her blood, they found a small soul fragment residing in her famous scar and knowing that it was probably nothing good they promptly forced it into pig and served it to a dragon in their dungeons. Other than this she was given an clean bill of health and goblins then proceeded with the adoption ritual.

To say that the ritual was a pleasant experience was like saying that sky is green and grass is blue.

There was only one thing that she found odd. Sirius wished that she has to spend few days in Las Vegas to let her hair down and to have some old fashioned fun. Everything was already arranged. Sirius was planning to go himself with her, but in a sudden case of his death he arranged that two of the most trustworthy members of his friends and family: Moony and Tonks acting as chaperones.

That's how she ended on Strip in Las Vegas, State Nevada, of Good old United States of America.

She didn't expected that Moony and Tonks would go with Sirius suggestion to get her drunk to let her hair down seriously, but her faith in this statement crumbled to dust when Tonks handed her fake Id that said that she is 21 with her new outfit in their hotel room.

Then… then…

_**Then bright lights city lights with you neon flashin**_

_**Black jack and poker and the roulette wheel.**_

_**Heavy top, drop dead gorgeous blonde, flirting and drinking heavily with her.**_

_**Elvis?**_

_**ViVa Las Vegas!**_

_**Las Vegas turnin' day into nighttime and turnin' night into daytime**_

_**A fortune won strong heart and a nerve of steel.**_

_**And the world spins her around like record.**_

Harry groaned again and snuggled into her pillow, it was soft warm and smelled wonderfully.

As she snuggled into it, it moaned…

…

..

.

_"When a pillow moans? Now wait a minute."_

...

_"Oh bloody fucking HELL. This SO not happening."_

Harry's eyes shot open as her higher brain functions finally kicked into gears and she slowly lifted her head from her _"pillow_". There was no pillow at all. In reality she was snuggling to someone and using that someone's breasts as a pillow! It was that blonde from her hazy memories of the last two days. And on top of that she was naked and Harriet was too.

_"Fuck. What in the name of devil happened last night."_ Was all that was running through her head for several seconds and then was replaced by surprised _"I lost my virginity with another girl!"_

Harriet looked carefully around to assess damage and to establish her own whereabouts. And came to several conclusions.

_**One**__: Clothes that she was wearing the previous night were here, albeit all over the room. Her bra for instance was hanging from chandelier._

_**Two**__: This was not her room nor hotel where she was checked in with Remus and Tonks. This suite is giant and judging from the crest on the telephone on bedside table her hazard guess would be that she is in Caesar's Palace._

_**Three**__: From the date on the digital clock on the same table she was in Vegas for three days. What the fuck had happened and where is Remus and Tonks?_

_**Four**__: Why do I have wedding band on my finger…_

She dropped her head on the pillow sighted: "What the hell happened?" Incidentally waking up the mysterious blonde.

She groaned, slowly sitting up and slowly stretched her back, which did, from Harry's point of view, extremely curious things to her large chest and looked around when her gaze stopped on Harriet. She did double taking a look up at her left hand, where she had the same wedding band as Harriet, back at Harriet and said in a soft melodious and slightly astonished voice.

"Great Rao. The last two days really happened?" followed by "Are you all right Honey?" When she saw the look on Harrys face.

Harry only groaned, but then slowly answered and opened one of her eyes. "No, but I hope that will be. Although I must admit that events of the last 48 hours are a bit ...hazy…" she left her words to drift with nervous smile.

"That's quite understandable. Considering the amount we drank. I'm surprised that I can even remember most of the events of the last night." Said the blonde with kind smile.

"Great." Said Harriet "So you wouldn't mind filling several gaps in my memory"

The blonde just shook her head.

She is really beautiful ran through Harrys head the as she looked on the blonde more thoughtfully. She was around her early 20's but she couldn't be sure, she was taller then Harry around 6'0 foot tall. Her skin was a flawless with natural tan without a single tan line or even a single blemish on it, her legs were long and smooth with subtle muscles along them that led up to her rounded hips and rear that seemed to fit her perfectly. Her hips tapered off into a toned waist and stomach that guided her eyes up to her um more then bountiful assets that gave her an hourglass figure to die for. Her face was sight to behold with her short blond hair that stopped slightly below her jaw and clear blue eyes. She was the most gorgeous creature she had ever laid her eyes on.

Harry was on the other hand was not bad looking but she was quite short. She was 5 foot and 3 inches tall with petite frame with subtly developed muscles and filled in the right places. Giving her figure of an athlete with a perky and firm C-cup chest. With creamy skin, which contrasted with her unruly shoulder length black hair. Her face sported high cheekbones, button nose and gorgeous emerald green eyes that were usually framed by thin rimmed glasses.

"C-can you tell me your name?" Harry stammered with slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"You don't remember?" asked the blonde with raised brow and with a small smile.

"N-n-o-o-o. I j-j-just remember flashes. You sitting on the bar, Elvis, Roulette, Cards…" Harry gave stammered answer beet red in the face.

"Oookay" said the blond with a broad grin. "My name is Karen Starr or now probably Potter-Black. Long story short is that you..."

"Yes you" she emphasized at Harry's look of shock "picked me on the bar and started to flirt with me. We started to talk and drink on the families that we lost, and we got pretty hammered together and several hours later a graying man with a pink haired woman..."

Karen scrunched her face as she tried to remember what happened next.

"...I think that you called them Moony and Tonksie or something like that. We were pretty merrily drunk at this point and they said that they were getting married in the wedding chapel they had discovered and wanted you to be their witness. You agreed pretty readily, saying something that Sirius would approve and then you added something in a sense that you will be their witness only if they will be ours on our wedding. Then you asked me to marry you, which I accepted..."

Karen paused to collect her thoughts and gave harry small smile and squeezed the momentarily mortified younger's woman hand.

"...It was the most honest proposition than I ever got in my life and it was quite romantic. Then we went wedding chapel that Tonks and Moony had discovered. The wedding register was dressed to look like an Elvis and he performed both ceremonies. Strange thing was that during both ceremonies he was speaking Latin and waving with piece of a wooden stick. Then my memory is bit fuzzy and I only seem to remember some flashes. I think we took a car and droved to Bellagio." Karen suddenly frowned and continued.

"I can't get rid of the feeling that we stole a squad car from LVPD." She said slowly.

"Then I remember that you having a winning streak in blackjack and declared me your lucky charm there. You had won over two hundred thousand dollars. After that we moved to Cesare's Palace where you had entered a poker tournament needless to say that you had unbelievable luck. I mean what are the odds that you will have four royal flushes in color in a row. And you won over million dollars there and the Casino manager gave us this suite and when we came here I think that you can guess what we did after that…" She said with slight blush creeping to her face.

Harry looked shocked at Karen and as her fuzzy memories of last 48 hours became much more clearer in her mind. And she had several ideas formed in her head.

_"__**A:**__ Karen might not know about magical world or that I am Witch._

_**B:**__ The wedding wow we made and the ceremony was performed magically and it knowing my luck we might make a vow that binds us by our souls. And it would practically be unbreakable._

_**C:**__ How do I break these news to her without totally freaking her out?"_

_And __**D:**__ We have to repeat the last nights performance very soon because that was amazing!_

Unknown to her Karen had similar line of thought. Albeit tad bit different.

_"How do I tell her, that I am kinda Alien and from alternative reality. Stranded here as my reality rebooted itself and deaged me before spitting me into this reality without totally freaking her out?"_

Oddly neither of them thought about divorce or breaking the newly formed relationship.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 You are what?

Chapter 2: You are WHAT?

**Meanwhile back in UK few hours earlier.**

In his Hogwarts office the self-styled leader of the Light was sitting drinking his cup of Hot Chocolate before he went to bed. And in a rare moment he mused over his achievements in the last few decades. Dumbledore secretly smiled as his plans were coming together, his fame, as the world's greatest wizard and leader of the light will become legendary, in a few short months to come he will be considered as the as a defeater of not only one but two dark lords. And eliminating the Potter's from the face of earth was nice bonus as his family had an old axe to grid with Potters.

What many people didnt knew was that Dumbledore's had old family feud against Potters, as his family fortune was lost to Potters when Donald Dumbledore dosed Maria Potter with love potions and tried to force her into marriage in 1693. Maria's father found out and saved his daughter from the pending wedding by providing evidence right before the ceremony. The Dumbledore clan was forced into poverty as all of their property was seized as a compensation and Donald was publicly drawn and quartered. The rest of Dumbledore's clan secretly vowed revenge to Potters as doing that in open would likely ended up as an annihilation of Dumbledores.

And now Albus Percival Wulfric Beverly Dumbledore would finally have his family's revenge. He smiled in pride then frowned as he thought of the hiccups to his plans.

Mainly losing control of his puppet Tom Riddle that he had created as a distraction, but in the end it proved to be beneficial in many ways as it drove last of the Potters into his service and finally gave him a way to finally get rid of them and at the same time he would become even more famous then he already was.

The survival of the Potter girl was unexpected, as he never believed in prophecies. So he had to insure that she would stay weak and obedient to him. So he had placed her into an abusive household with the Dursleys, he even didn't have to try to push the muggles to mistreat her, as they hated wizarding world with a passion. So the promise of regular payments and they were willing to take her and to treat her like she only a dirt on their shoes, Dumbledores only conditions were not to kill her or rape her and keep her ignorant of her heritage. As he didn't want to have her completely broken or dead yet.

And he prepared a magically binding contract for her right after burial of her parents. In following years he had several close calls, as Vernon got really heavy handed with her and nearly beat her to death. But he was prepared for a such situation. Also she escaped when she was six as she accidentally learned how to apparate and he had to chase her through the whole country. She also was kidnaped several times by enraged Remus Lupin or Andromeda Tonks who found out her living conditions and he really had a really hard time obliviating them into forgetting ever encoutering Harriet.

After she entered Hogwarts he slid her into an prepared friendship with Weasleys they would try to keep her ignorant and down to earth. Her sudden friendship with that bushy haired muggleborn was unfortunate as she brought out Harry's more intelligent part of out into the open. And worst of all, all of his attempts to dissolve their friendship ultimately failed and ended in strengthening it. But even this friendship wouldn't save her from her planned fate now.

He finished his hot chocolate and popped an lemon drop into his mouth from a bowl and smiled to himself

Life was good for him, all he had to do now is to wait utill the marriage contract come due and then he would stage an final confrontation between Tom and Harry.

Harry wouldn't survive it of course. As he would tragically too late to save the heroine of the wizarding world, but his defeat of Tom Riddle, he chuckled and shook his head even now at Tom's chosen name, Voldemort and destruction of his Horocruxes would boost his Legend that it would surpass even Merlin's.

And even if she somehow survived by some miracle, she would be, thanks to the marriage contract he had made, good as dead.

Life was good indeed. He was so caught in his thoughts of his own 'greatness' that he failed to notice all of his devices that monitored Privet Drive, the exact position and health of one Harriet Lily Potter, stop working. The marriage contract for one Harriet Lily Potter with a few dozen others that he had in drawer in his desk turned blank and the Gringot's key to Potter's trust vault disappeared with it. Unfortunately for him he wouldn't become aware of these for several days.

**Burrow Ottery St. Catchpole at the same time.**

The pitiful excuse for a male named Ron Weasley was preparing to go to bed dreaming about his future wealth, importance and "wife" he would have in a several months. And then how he will show that halfblooded mongrel her true place in a wizarding society. He was tired of living in poverty.

His dreams were interrupted as he suddenly felt an wave of an intensive jealousy and envy. He wasn't sure why he felt it and he was somewhat vaguely aware that it came somewhere from southwest.

He gave a mental shrug and rolled over, dreaming dreams that now would never come true.

**Crawley Regent Street 42**

A certain bushy haired bookworm was reading her favorite collection of short stories written by the polish writer Sapkowski, suddenly lifted her head from the book and looked towards southwest, as she felt overcoming need to congratulate and scold someone at the same time. When she analyzed this feeling she concluded that there was only one person in the world that could awaken both of these feeling in her at once.

"Harry, Where are you and what have you done?" she wondered accidentally voicing her thoughts out loud.

**Caesar's Palace present day**

The brief silence that had fallen on them, as both of them complemented how to voice their secrets to each other, was interrupted by growl of Harry's stomach.

Harry turned beet red and Karen laughed softly. "Hungry?"

"A little" Harry replied then brightened. "You know what?"

"Mhmm?" Karen hummed her acknowledgment.

"As entertaining talking and sharing secrets naked in a bed is, I think our conversation would be easier if we both were clothed and in different environment plus having a bite to eat with it wouldn't be bad. What do you think?" Harry asked with slight blush as her eyes drifted over her wife's "_WIFE! Bloody fucking hell!" _ breasts.

Karen smirked as she saw where was Harry looking and said. "That's a pretty good idea, we both have some things to discuss I think we both need to be honest with each other, if this relationship is going to work. There are some things that you need to know about me. So let's get dressed before that." She said with little leer at Harry's direction and with that both of them untangled themselves from each other and the bed and started to search their room for their errant clothes. Once they both were decent they adjourned into the room's lounge and ordered a light lunch in hotel's restaurant to be delivered into their room.

As they waited for their lunch to be delivered, they both pondered on how the following conversation would proceed and if the other would be willing accept the other's secrets, an uncomfortable silence settled between them. When the silence became unbearable Harry got an idea and asked.

"Karen? Before we begin did we received any kind of marriage license after ceremony?"

Karen frowned for a second before she slowly answered.

"Yes we had received one although it was strange one it was completely written on parchment and on top of that it was written in Latin. I think I have it in my handbag. Do you want to see it?"

"Yeah. If you wouldn't mind I would like to check something…" Harry trailed off.

"Okay honey I'll bring it for you." Karen said and strolled from the living room to fetch her handbag. Once she located it she took the license from it and returned with it in hand. As she was handling it to Harry she sighted.

"I still can't make head or tails from it." She said with a slight shake of head.

Harry skimmed over it and from what could she read, it was indeed a magic binding ceremony, but luckily it was only possible to for this specific binding to be used if the two recipients were highly compatible with each other. She sighed as she gathered courage and looked at Karen.

"Well this," she waved with the license "confirmed some of my suspicions. It's nothing bad." She hastily added as she saw the look on Karen's face.

She then took deep breath.

"There are some things you need to know about me."

"There are some things you need to know about me." they both said at the same time. They both looked at each other questioningly before bursted into fits of giggling.

"Can I be first?" Harry asked as she overcomed her need to giggle, Karen nodded.

"Okay here goes nothing." She thought.

"I don't think that there is any easy way how to break this news so I will be blunt. Magic is real there is a whole world hidden besides the mundane one full of witches, wizards and magical animals. And I am somewhat part of it I am witch. And our marriage was magical and it probably bound us by our souls" She said in a one breath and anxiously looked at Karen's face looking for signs of fear rejection or loathing. Nothing came only slightly amused smile. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

"I figured out that you weren't a not completely normal girl." She said with small smirk and continued. "And you are definitely not the first witch I've ever met, Heck my best friend was a witch. Plus there are some things that let me know that the magic was in play when we met and later when we were married. I mean I didn't know exactly what the ritual meant or did, all I did know was, that I felt magic flowing through us as it made a uhmm connection between us? Actually this wasn't the first time I've seen or had magic casted on me, so no, I'm not freaking out as you eloquently putted it." She said with reassuring smile.

"Although that it might have bound our souls, is kinda surprising. Although I suspect it did, considering that it probably made us so open to each other as I doubt you would be telling secrets like this to someone you've known for only three days. And despite it is surprising I don't feel it is bad thing" She concluded with encouraging smile. She took deep breath.

"Well I think that I will take page from your book and I will be blunt, although in my case it is even more unbelievable..." She paused and glared at Harry who not so discretely snorted and chortled something like: "not a chance"

"I'm from an different reality which somehow rebooted itself and threw me into this one as I suddenly stopped existing there." She looked with satisfaction at the Harry's surprised face that was staring at her.

"It gets better, when I woke up in this reality I had somehow deaged as in my previous reality I was born in 1967." She said with gesturing at her current appearance. "But I also wasn't from Earth in my reality."

Harry stared at her with jaw hanging wide open. Karen gently closed it with her finger.

Harry seemed to collect her wits after few seconds.

"Are you telling me that you are not only from a different reality, deaged, and on top of that an alien..." Harry said slowly as she tried to comprehend what Karen had said. The strange thing was even thought it sounded so far-fetched she believed every world that Karen had said.

"Technically this is my third reality I have resided in but yep, that's what I'm saying." Karen said with a small smirk.

"Oh ok, and here I thought that I was queen of the weird." Harry said as she was still in a daze.

Karen felt that her new wife might faint from the information overload. She moved and laid Harry's head on her lap, gently stroking the dazed witch's hair as Harry buried her head into her lap.

After few minutes of comfortable cuddling harry raised her head from her lap and looked into her eyes.

"Well at least I'm keeping with family motto." She said with a weak smirk.

Karen merely raised her eyebrow at that.

"Potters never do normal" Harry finished with weak chuckle.

Karen nodded and added "Well it would be awfully boring if we did wouldn't it?"

Harry brightened with that. "Yeahitwouldwouldn'titsorryittookmesolongtotake ...mhmmp..." She was interrupted as Karen firmly kissed her. After an minute Karen ended the kiss and smirked at the Harrys face.

"Honey you starting to rambling." She said gently.

Harry brightened "If this is the way you will respond to my ramblings then I'll definitely need to ramble more often." She said with cheeky smile.

"Maybe, not that I need that excuse to kiss you." Karen replied teasingly.

"True enough" Harry replied as she leaned closer and kissed Karen soundly on her lips.

The kiss started to be more heated but sadly before they could continue further somebody knocked at their door. "Room delivery!" sounded cheerfully from the door. They ended their kiss and Karen went for the door soon a young man wheeled cart with the lunch inside and started to serve it on the table. But what annoyed Harry the most was his unabashed ogling of Karen's chest. She cleared her throat and glared the young man into submission. After all, defeating the dark lord four times did wonders to her glare. The boy hurriedly finished bringing their food in and nearly ran from the room even forgetting for a tip.

Karen smirked at her "Possessive are we."

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you." Harry blinked owlishly at her.

As they sat and started eating they started to share stories about their lives.

As Karen was telling her about her first experiences flying, Harry excitedly interrupted her "You can fly?! Can you show me? Please!" she said with her best puppy dog eyes look she could muster.

Karen laughed, "Come here" She gestured to her lap as Harry bounded into her lap, Karen wrapped her hands around Harry's waist. "Comfy? Good" she said and gently rose into the air.

Harry's eyes widened in wonder and looked Karen straight into her eyes and said "You are the most amazing being that ever happened to me." and with that statement she kissed Karen passionately.

The rest of the day passed in a blur as they spent it by telling each other their life stories, kissing, cuddling, and lovemaking.

**Next morning Caesar's Palace**

Harry slowly opened her eye as she waked up and sighted filled with happiness. Despite the rocky beginning she had the best day in her life yesterday. She was in love with someone who wouldn't judge her and listened attentively to her life story and provided her sense of security despite the prophecy hanging over her head. She was loved and for every positive it was returned doubled to her. She felt true happiness for the first time in her life.

She snuggled deeply into Karen's side and sighted contently.

Suddenly she felt a slight tug of he conscience. It was like she had forgotten something important. She pondered it for a while trying to figure what was a miss. When it hit. And she shot up wide-awake abruptly waking Karen and nearly pushing her from the bed.

"Jesus! I lost Moony and Tonks." She exclaimed.

"Whaazz it..?" Karen asked confusedly as she was still being still half-asleep.

Harry looked at Karen with broadening with panic, which waked Karen up.

"I lost Moony and Tonks, they came with me as my chaperones. And I lost them!"

Harry was starting to panic, but Karen caught her in her hands and forcefully stopped her from moving from the bed. "Harry, HARRY, keep calm. We'll find them, alright? Just keep calm, your panicking won't help anyone. You Okay? Good, I'm letting go all right." She slowly released the more calm Harry.

"Okay now. Moony and Tonks? Is that the pair whose's wedding we were witnesses for and they were in turn our witnesses right?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. Now, Do you they have a cellphone or do you remember the name of the hotel where you staying?"

Harry nodded "Yeah I remember it, I should have remembered. Thanks for stopping me." she said with a relived tone.

"Good, wake me up if you need something" Karen yawned and laid back and snuggled to Harry's side.

Harry chuckled at her wife's antics, she definitely wasn't a morning person. She wiggled over to the side of the bed, her wife's arms wrapped tight around her waist, and reached for the phone on the bedside table.

She picked up the receiver and dialed reception.

"Could you please connect me to a Holiday inn on highway 15? Yes I will wait." After few seconds the call was rerouted to the reception of Holiday inn. Where she asked to be reconnected to Mr. Lupin's room. After few beeps Moony's haggard voice replied

**"Hello?"**

"Moony it is good to hear you" Harry said in extremely relived voice.

"**Cub? Thank god. Where are you? Are you all right? Can you get here? Wait a second. Dora wake up Harry is calling!" **Which was followed by series of grunts and sounds of a small scuffle as Nymphadora Lupin née Tonks violently protested against such a rude method of waking her up. After brief struggle and quick explanation done by Remus she was awake enough to participate in a conversation. Lupin's voice returned to Harry.

**"Now, can you answer my questions?"**

"Yes I am all right I am in a Caesars Palace. Moony before I continue... Umm, how much do you and Tonks remember from the day before yesterday mainly that evening?" There was a quick discussion on the other end of the line.

**"Er, not much to be honest. We were ...uh you see, we were bit ...indisposed."**

"In other words you both were three sheets to the wind you mean." Harrys amused voice replied. Moony audibly sighted.

**"...That sums it up."** He said resignedly.

"Do you remember the wedding chapel?"

**"Somewhat, you and someone else was there with us and you both served as our witnesses for our wedding."** Remus replied with a question in his voice.

"Do you remember the next couple to get married?" Harry asked mischief coloring her voice. She could literally hear the wheels turning in Moony's head.

**"Wait a second, there was this blonde girl with you at the wedding and… and oh"**

He was unable to finish his sentence as the realization struck him.

**"Bugger me... Please tell me that didn't happened what I think did happened. It didn't, didn't it?"** He rambled

"Okay I won't tell you then" she replied silence followed. After minute of a silence she heard Dora's voice coming from the receiver.

**"Harry? What did you do to my Remmy? He's just sitting here with his jaw hanging open."**

Harry did as she was asked and told her. She was rewarded by a dull thud as Dora fainted. Luckily that woke Remus from his reverie and he quickly attended to his wife. He quickly checked her up and putted her back to the bed before he picked the dropped receiver.

**"Harry you owe us some explanations it's half past eight so lets have a breakfast somewhere. What do you say?"**

"Okay lets have meeting at Caesars Palace hotel restaurant at a ten then? My treat. What do you think?"

**"All right, we will see you there. And Cub... please take care of yourself till then."** He bid farewell and hanged up.

"That went well." Harry thought. An half hour later she managed to coerced Karen out of the bed. Three quarters of an hour later both of the were showered and changed in a fresh clothes as they entered elevator hand in hand to get to their meeting with the rest of Harry's family.

A trio of disgruntled men with a baby joined them in the elevator. They looked familiar but Harry couldn't place them but she was sure that she had seen them before. She looked at Karen who nodded as she recognized this three too.

The bespectacled man with the missing tooth looked at them questioningly. And asked, "I am terribly sorry but have we met in the last two days."

Harry and Karen exchanged looks as both of them came to the same conclusion that these three were in an seriously bad situation and decided to help them out.

"Yes I think we met two days ago at the Bellagio, you were playing Blackjack with us there." Replied Karen as she looked at Harry who nodded in confirmation. "But there was a fourth guy with you then." All of them perked at hearing that the one with stubble on his face and longer hair asked. "Doug was there with us? That's great news, can you two tell us what were we doing or where we going next?"

Karen looked at Harry who just shrugged as she didn't remember much from the night and Karen continued.

"Well we weren't very sober but from what I remember that after the game we handed you keys from the car we had drove there." The three of them blinked at her in a surprise and the one without the tooth asked slightly stuttering "Why?"

"We were too drunk to drive and it wasn't ours in the first place." Karen replied with a shrug.

The trio stared at her incredulously. The elevator stopped at the required floor and as Harry and Karen exited it Harry turned to the trio and added. Good luck with finding your friend. We hope he is all right." Before she turned and walked hand in hand with Karen towards the hotel's restaurant.

After they were out of earshot Harry mused to Karen with a giggle. "I just wonder if they knew just what type of car we gave them."

"I don't know but I would pay good money just to see the look on their faces as they will find that detail out." Karen replied as they both bursted out laughing.

TBC

**AN: This is betaed and polished chapter! So big thanks you belong to DragoLord19D who betaed my ramblings.**

**PS big thank you to Talismann whose comment started me to write this chapter and to go over previous one.**


	3. Chapter 3 Happy and Unhappy Meetings

Chapter 3. Happy and Unhappy Meetings.

**#4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Two days after the wedding.**

It was nearly ten PM when the Dursley family finally returned home from their week-long family holiday to Egypt. And all of them were looking forward for being home. When they arrived to their home they saw that there were lights on in the living room and the TV was on. Vernon started fuming about _'That no good freak of a girl, he'll show her, they were gone for a few days and she's behaving like she owns their house_" and he started to thinking up an appropriate punishment for this transgression.

Petunia on the other hand was silent as she left the spawn of the sister she hated punishment to Vernon and instead she focused on more important things... like what happened here while she was gone and how their neighbors couldn't afford such a holiday and she could gloat to them

Dudley on the other hand was thinking about his cousin in quite different terms, she may have saved him from that demeted things or whatever they were called, but this summer he had plans for her, as last year he hadn't chance to complete them but this year he wasn't going miss his opportunity this year. Although she was freak she had grew up into a sweet piece of ass. And he is going to own it whether she likes it or not. He was tired of being an virgin, all of his school mates had sex already and he didn't want to appear like a loser to them.

Much to the Dursleys collective surprise, nobody was at home as they arrived although the lights and TV were on. Their search of the house provided that nobody was there and even the freak's things weren't there and that baffled the family to no end. What they didn't know that things were about to go downhill for them.

**Hogwart Castle at the same time**

Headmaster Dumbledore just returned to his office with a smile on his face, he just managed to change the date of the will reading from the 15th of August to 10th of July. That would be in three days. It was for the best after all, While he certainly held status of a Harry's Guardian and he had the right to act in her name and such, he felt more secured with Harry at Privet drive as there were several heavy duty owl redirection wards there so there was little chance that Harry would get the missive about the change of the will reading date there or even to be informed about it. Plus he had several trusted guards there who would prevent her from leaving that place.

He sighted contently as he pulled his copy of the Black's Will he had made.

He was such a trusting fool that it wasn't even funny. He couldn't believe that Sirius Black believed his sob story that the Potters never told him about the change of secret keepers. And that he had to seal their will to prevent Harry falling into Death-eaters hands.

He scanned the copy, most of the Black money went into a special trust fund for Hogwarts for abandoned students and it would be managed by Hogwarts current headmaster there were lots of other bequests some of them he will have to have partially confiscated because really, what could a muggleborn even as intelligent as Granger do with the entire Black Library... no he will be forced to confiscate it for the greater good... And the good of Hogwart's library... maybe Madame Pince would finally stop asking for more books for her precious library... He will, of course, handle all of the bequests to Harry himself and maybe he even will leave something from it to her.

Albus put the fake will back to the drawer and looked around his office, he suddenly had a feeling that something had been a miss for few last days and he couldn't put a finger on it. His gaze ended on a certain bunch of instruments that monitored one Harriet Lilith Potter... and his blood turned cold.

The small instruments that were supposed to be puffing, wheezing, spinning and to generally be in motion. Not standing still!

His eyes bulged and he had for first time in a nearly seventy years burst of an accidental magic and his beard rolled up and smacked him into his face.

"Ack! My wards! Harry!" he exclaimed as he practically ran from his office.

The silence that followed his abrupt exit was broken by grumbling of a sorting hat.

"Bugger me. He could have waited one more frickin day! Fine, you won. Stupid bet." he told the Phoenix who was looking extremely smug which was a quite a feat considering that he had only a beak to work with.

"So my fine feathered friend. What do you think will happen next? I have a feeling that Albus's world is going to be turned upside down? Don't you think that this is the case that Sirius Black is going to have his final last laugh on a certain schemer?"

The magnificent bird bobbed its head in agreement and trilled something.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I didn't forget! TRIPPY!" said the Sorting hat called out grumpily and a small house elf wearing Hogwarts crest on its robe popped into existence.

"Yes what cans Trippy do for youse" said the elf addressing the hat.

"Please bring a box of frozen chocolate truffles for a certain overgrown flaming turkey…"

Fawkes trilled indignantly.

"I'm sorry… Magnificent flaming overgrown turkey. Happy?" said the hat smoothly as if he wasn't interrupted addressing the last word to Fawkes who trilled happily in a response. And as the box full of frozen chocolate truffles materialized before him he dove for it.

If the hat could he would have rolled his eyes at that.

**Caesar's Palace Hotel Restaurant**

Spotting Remus and Tonks in the hotels restaurant wasn't exactly a problem. Not even in Vegas you could find many people who had bright bubblegum pink hair. As they neared their table Tonks spotted them and not too gently nudged her new husband into the right direction

As a Metamorphomagus Tonks was never that envious of a other person's figure she always could improve her own into any desired shape with her powers... not that she was so vain to do that, but for first time in her when she saw Karen she felt small pang of a jealousy about someone's body and thought. "Wow she could give most veelas run for their money with a figure like this."

Remus who was nudged into right direction thanks to his new wife felt relief flood him when he saw Harry and the blond young woman. He surveyed them both with his gaze. Harry never looked so happy as she was looking now. "Marriage really did wonders to her" he thought fondly. Harry's companion was also radiating happiness. As they came to them Harry let the blondes hand and hugged fiercely both Remus and Tonks.

"Hey Cub. I heard that you've had a couple of really crazy days!" Remus joked as he hugged Harry.

Harry enthusiastically replied, "Yep, we definitely had but hey, THIS is Vegas after all. Crazy is kinda required here." She concluded with a large grin.

"But I think that some introductions are in order as I thinks that . Guys this is Karen my wife." She said with even larger smile. "And this is my honorary Godfather Remus Lupin and his new wife Ny…" She briefly paused at the glare she was receiving from Tonks "Tonks-Lupin?" She finished bit lamely.

Karen cocked her eyebrow at that and Harry sensing Karen confusion quickly mouthed "later". Karen nodded and shook hands with Tonks and Remus. "Nice to finally meet you under better circumstances" she greeted cheerfully.

When Remus was shaking Karen's hand he finally caught her scent and it puzzled him. Her scent was... strange, it wasn't human, neither it was werewolf, veela, goblin or vampire. From her grip he could deduce that she was at least as strong as him in full-werewolf maybe stronger. He recognized it from the carefulness of the grip as she did the same way as he controlled his own strength.

"Pleasure is all ours." Remus said as they seated themself although his tone of voice was less cheerful and there was slight confusion coloring it.

As they seated themselves they ordered an large breakfast, before the food was delivered they had brief and meaningless small talk not really saying anything to each other. As the food arrived Remus discretely cast several privacy charms and anti-eavesdropping charms and he gave Harry an long look. Harry just smiled at him and started to recount what had happened to them, occasionally interrupted by Karen who added detail here and there. She purposely left out the detail that Karen is in fact an extraterrestrial, there was no need for them to know that small detail.

After she finished her tale Remus asked her, if he could see the marriage license. And after he read it he confirmed that it indeed created an bond between their souls and given enough time they would be able to communicate between them by just by their thoughts. Also it made their marriage nearly unbreakable. That prospect somewhat excited them.

What keyed them that something was wrong that restaurant went silent as a large regal eagle owl with an extremely disgruntled bordering pissed off expression flew into the room, landed at their table and scanned them.

"HOOT" it hooted for some reason, it sounded suspiciously much like: _"May your bollocks fall off for making me fly this far."_ or something in the same sentiment like this. And it dropped three missives. Harry who was sitting closes to the owl offered it glass of water and collected few strips of bacon that hadn't been eaten and offered them to the owl. It looked at her in a much kinder way and started to eat it.

Remus meanwhile looked at the envelopes they were addressed to him, Tonks and Harry. He distributed them to their recipients and opened his own. It was a missive from Gringotts announcing that official reading of Sirius Black's will had been moved to the Tenth of July and asking them for a meeting before the will was read. As the missives were read Karen added her two cents. "Not to be rude but let's move this somewhere else. People are starring at us"

The owl meanwhile finished its bacon and took sip of water while glared into submission the waiter that was nearing their table before it flew away.

The two newlyweds couples quickly paid for their breakfast and quickly adjourned to Harry's condo before management caught up with them.

Once they were there. Harry started "Do you think that Dumbadoor know that I am not Privetban?"

"Hard to tell." said Tonks as she started pacing. "It's very improbable that he knows the true contents of Sirius's will. After all Sirius made a pretty good decoy will a week before he died and he made Albus his witness." She said with a snicker. "The day you busted from the Privet drive we expected an order meeting because of the blood wards collapsing or because the tracker's stopped working but it never came."

Remus then threw in his two cents. "I suspect Albus didn't noticed that his trackers stopped working and if I remember correctly people on guard duty were for the last days were Fletcher, Arthur, Diggle and people like them so it is really doubt that they would notice that one layer of wards is collapsing even if it is the strongest one." He concluded. "What we need to solve rather urgently is your accommodation." he pointed his finger at Harry "Grim… Sirius's place is a bit out of question for now." He looked first at Karen "as Karen doesn't know the secret."

Karen nodded as she remembered the story about Harry's parents. And the charm they used and deduced that the place in question was under similar. "Yes I understand."

"Good. But Goblins might be some help Sirius mentioned that he had some wards upgrades done on Grim… his place after it was put under fidelius. And I suspect that they might have a way how to share the secret." Remus pondered for a second before he continued "I would recommend Potter manor but it will need some serious wards upgrade, but it should already be unplottable and I would recommend to put it under Fidelius just in case."

They sent rest of the day by making preparations. They agreed that they will take a plane flight to London and they will spent night in muggle London and from there they will come early in the morning to Gringotts several hours before will reading to arrange wards upgrades for Potter manor.

**42 Crawley Regent Street**

Hermione was puzzled, four days ago Hedwig mysteriously arrived with a note written in Harrys scrawl asking her to take care of Hedwig for a few days as she was unable to do so. Hermione had an sneaking suspicion that harry was up to some serious mischief which was good in her opinion as it meant that harry had stopped blaming herself for Sirius's death. She was surprised that the owl was gone this morning, as she wanted to send letter to her boyfriend Neville, but Hedwig returned a few minutes ago looking extremely smug bearing missive from Gringots telling her that she was invited to the Will reading of one Sirius black on the tenth of July.

She suddenly felt a strong sense of foreboding that Sirius's last prank was being put in motion.

And that it would be a monumental masterpiece.

Hermione had unknowingly made more accurate prediction than Trelawney ever did.

**Malfoy manor, Wiltshire**

Malfoy manor was in turmoil thanks to the missive from Gringots as the young Draco was hurriedly preparing for his accession to Lord Black. As he stood before an mirror in an outlandishly expensive outfit he insisted that his mother purchase so he would be looking as a every part of Lord Black and he was momentarily appraising himself in his head.

"I will be Lord Black-Malfoy.

Even the Potter bint will have to bow to me.

I will swear fealty to lord Voldemort and he will of course promote me immediately into his inner circle."

Narcissa who stood in the door just shook her head sadly and wondered what went wrong.

She knew that her marriage was not destined for happiness, after all it was arranged before her birth. She had hoped that children will bring some happiness into it, but alas after Lucius had his heir he was more interested in his Death-eater activities than in making more children. She tried to raise her son well but once Lucius started tutoring all what she had taught him had went out of window and his ego expanded roughly ten times the size his father had, but his intelligence was only the tenth of what he would need for a position of a head of a one house, not alone two.

_"Look at that fool, he even doesn't know that he is saying it out loud. It sounds like he is preparing for his coronation."_ She thought for herself and sighted. She deeply regretted she didn't have a chance to talk to Sirius for so long he might have know way how to escape this, but right now it was too late. Too late for anything.

**Gaunt house, location unknown under Fidelius.**

Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort was currently laying low as he was in a great deal of pain. The duel with Potter and Dumbledore had took more from him than he expected and his failed possession brought him constant headaches. Plus a few days ago Potter somehow destroyed his link to her and that action had driving him unconscious for two days plus he felt like somebody or something had ripped piece of his own soul and he was seriously concerned that somebody may have found one of his horocruxes and destroyed it, but right now he was in no shape to do anything about it. He ordered his followers to lay low and to consolidate their losses and not to do anything without his command.

**London, the day of the will reading.**

Harry and Co arrived to London the evening before the will reading and spent the night at Hilton Hotel at Syon Park near heathrow and early in the morning after excessive make up makeovers and wigs combined with colored contact lenses for Remus and Harry and transformation by Tonks, insured that nobody would recognize them. They took a wild cab ride to Leaky Cauldron and ventured to Gringotts. Karen was quite impressed by Diagon alley. As they ventured through it, although they met several order members, none recognized them. Not even Moody who had nearly bumped into Karen. Although quite lot of people stared at them as the quartet was dressed in finely tailored muggle suits and quite a lot of people stared at Karen's figure. Not many times they had seen what seem to be a muggle woman with a figure that would make many veelas burst with envy.

They securely arrived to Gringots and politely asked for a meeting with master Sharpblade, who held their previous meeting about Harry's inheritance after they quickly removed their disguises. They were escorted into his office, which surprisingly looked very muggle, where master Sharpblade awaited. As they entered his office the elder goblin greeted them.

"Greetings, Ladies and gentleman. May your gold flow and enemies tremble, I am glad that our message had been delivered and you managed to arrive so early." He then nodded to the guards to leave his office before he gestured to let them be seated.

"Greetings master Sharpblade, May your blade stays sharp and your gold safe." Harry formally replied as her group seated themselves. And she continued. "We arrived as fast as it was possible, but first I would like to introduce my wife Karen Potter-Black. She has my full confidence and she is familiar with our previous dealings" Karen and the old goblin exchanged formal greetings.

"Good now there are several thing I would like to discuss with you. The goblin said. "After our last meeting several things happened namely the will reading was changed for today. Do you still wish to proceed in your late godfather's wishes?" he asked Harry.

"Yes and we would be honored if you would lead the will reading master Sharpblade" Harry said with small bow toward the old Goblin.

Said goblin smiled large grin, which for onlookers looked quite feral and thought. "This is going to be fun." Messing with humans who were always at the best hostile towards Goblins or with Chief Warlock who passed several legislations which less than favorable to the goblins and restricted their rights was manna for the goblins.

"Thank you my dear I appreciate your offer. The second thing on our agenda is that after what we found in your scar we conducted an investigation of our vaults and we found another one of those abomination in our vaults, we promptly removed it and heavily fined the owner of the said vault."

"What was it master Sharpblade?" Remus asked.

"It was the famous cup of Helga Hufflepuff which was stolen over thirty years ago. We removed the soul piece from it and cleansed the vault it was found in and the cup itself from curses before we returned to original owner who paid us hefty finders fee which nicely covered our expenses." He said with a grin.

"Now is there anything else before the will is read?" he asked.

"Yes there is master Sharpblade" Harry said. "Do you have documents for Potter Manor and Potter and Black portfolios and list of their investments here?"

"Yes" the old goblin nodded taken several files from his drawer and he handed them to Harry who handed the documents about the manor to Moony and the others to Karen. Karen had told them that she had studied economics to be a CEO of a company before she was stranded in Vegas and that she would handle at least Muggle investments.

Remus after he scanned the document asked. "The manor seems to be in a good shape. How long would it take to improve the wards to today's standards and to add fidelius on top of them?"

The old goblin seemed to ponder it for a few seconds before he answered. "It will take some time I think that some rough estimation could be done before the end of the will reading, but I would estimate that it will take more than month." That news was met with a lot of disappointed faces. "Who would be the secret keeper?" Master Sharpblade finished with a question.

"That would be me." Remus answered they had discussed it excessively and agreed that Remus would be the best choice as his mind was protected by his wolf, that had made his mind virtually impenetrable for legilimencers.

The goblin nodded "The payment should be taken from your vaults?" he asked while looking at Harry.

"Yes and take extra ten percents from the price and distribute it to the warders as a bonus for a fast job. Is that agreeable?" The goblin looked surprised but agreed immediately. Remus then asked the question that had bugged him for some time. "The late lord black has mentioned to me several moths ago that he had some wards upgrades done by the goblins, even though the house in question was under fidelius at the time and he wasn't the secret keeper."

"Ahh I know what you are referencing. That is quite easy to explain. The late lord Black has handed us this slip of parchment with the secret as we had committed ourselves that we will not divulge the knowledge of it to anyone unnecessary and to obliviate the knowledge of the secret from the warders as they work was done. He then had left it with me in case you didn't know the secret and you would need to access the house in question. Can I presume that not all of you knows the secret?" Karen lifted her hand as the goblin finished. He handed the piece of parchment in question to her and she read it immediately.

Karen as she returned the piece of parchment asked if she could keep the documents and to prepare some proposal for investments in the muggle world, which master Sharpblade had no problems with. The meeting was more then less finished and they bid goodbyes to Master Sharpblade and moved into the conference room where the goblins provided some refreshments for them as they waited.

Karen in meantime started to do some notes into small notepad. Suddenly she started to smile truly evil smile when she noticed one particular entry in current muggle investments. Karen knew there were some things that Harry didn't told her especially about her family who had raised her, she didn't pry she knew that Harry will tell her given enough time, but she knew that Dursley's done some terrible things to her young wife, she saw the scars and she silently vowed to make them pay for everything. So when she saw the particular entry she smiled and mentally added. _"Well. Well, what have we here mister Dursley? This is interesting and certainly useful isn't it? It will make your life little bit more interesting wouldn't it? Hmmm ..." _All of the present company looked at her curiously but she just said "It's a surprise." And offered no further explanation

After they seated themselves in the room started to fill. The first who arrived was Andromeda and Ted Tonks, who were greeted by their errant daughter who hugged them and started to tell them about her trip to Vegas. Her parents were less than thrilled with the outcome of the said trip. Not that they didn't like Remus, but they wanted to have a proper ceremony for their daughter. They were placated that Tonks promised them another ceremony soon.

As a side effect Karen finally learned Tonks first name and understood why the pink haired witch hexed anybody who dared to say it out loud in front of her, except her mother.

When a silver haired pair entered the Karen without any doubt recognized Draco Malfoy, Harry's main antagonist from the school.

The Vegas-wedded couples couldn't help themselves to smirk when they watched the Malfoy peacock strolled into the room like he owned it. They all looked forward as he would get his due. Narcissa on the other hand looked really depressed and nearly ready to cry. Andromeda shifted in her seat in a need to stand up and comfort her sister. That didn't go unnoticed by the others as Draco sneered at her.

Hermione arrived soon after the Malfoy's, she took one look at Vegas quartet and her eyebrows rose in question at Harry, who just smirked at her. She huffed and sat herself near Harry, but far from Malfoy's.

Then the Weasley's arrived, all of them were surprised to see Harry there. Although there were two. different reasons for their surprise. Ginny and the twins were surprised by Harry's presence as they overheard their parents saying that she disappeared, but they were glad that their friend looked extremely happy and healthy. Ron, Molly and Arthur, were surprised that Potter was here and bit worried what Harry may have learn from Sirius's will. It definitely wasn't good that she was here.

All of the new arrivals wondered who was the blond bombshell sitting next to Harry and holding her hand, but nobody asked that.

The last one to arrived was Albus Dumbledore, who entered just seconds before the room was sealed for the will reading, he didn't notice Harry and Karen sitting in the room as he strolled to Sharpblade and said.

"Pardon my tardiness master Goblin but I have just received this from Harriet Potter." And he handed him piece of Parchment.

Master Sharpblade just scanned before he said "This piece of parchment has no meaning in this proceedings." And he then threw the offending piece of parchment into the bin.

Dumbledore looked stunned for a second, before he could protest the Goblin continued "It has no place here as young Lady Potter has been here at Gringotts since this morning." The Goblin replied with amused tone of his voice as Dumbledore lost color in a face. "Now be seated."

Dumbledore nodded as he gathered his composure and looked at Harry who was sitting on the other side of the room. He didn't recognized the young woman next to her but neither of them looked directly into his eyes so he couldn't use legilimency to find out where Harry had been or who the mysterious woman was. He suddenly felt that things are going to go downhill.

The Goblin cleared his throat after Dumbledore sat by the Weasleys to gain attention and began.

"We have gathered here for a will reading of a Sirius Black. I am senior teller Sharpblade, head of the inheritance division and also the chief solicitor for the noble and ancient house of Black. Before we begin reading the will I must advise you that we have sealed this boardroom and no one will be allowed into or out of the room until the end of the Will reading. There is to be no violence or spell casting. Anyone violating these rules will be escorted away by Goblin warriors and forfeit any inheritance you receive in this will. Any objections?"

Nobody said a word.

"No? Good, so we shall begin." He said and cleared his throat and began reading.

_**I, Sirius Black, of somewhat sound mind and godlike body...**_

**AN1 Yes I know that I am mean SOB. But hey so is life deal with it.**

**AN2: Now this is betaed and polished chapter.**

**AN3: The will reading and preparation for it was inspired by Nom9de9Plume story Pureblood conspiracy.**

**Disclaimer: JKR and DC and their publisher own the rights not me I am just playing in their sandboxes.**


	4. Chapter 4 My will be done

Chapter 4. My will be done.

**AN all of the chapters has been betaed by DragoLord19D so triple hooray for him you have done excellent job mate. There are small changes in chapter three so I would suggest rereading it as without it some parts of this chapter might be confusing for you. Thanks for reading and reviews.**

**On with the story**

_**I, Sirius Black, being somewhat sound mind and godlike body do hereby declare this my last will and testament. I sincerely hope that this is completely unnecessary, but life rarely gives us what we want so I hereby declare all previous wills null and void. This will has been witnessed by Remus John Lupin and Senior Teller Sharpblade...**_

Master Sharpblade skipped the first several pages which covered private messages for Harry that were covered in a previous meeting. And Dumbledore meanwhile lost what remained of the color in his face. "_Yup. Things are going downhill, this is not the will I witnessed."_ He thought grimly he internally prayed that Sirius didn't screw his plans too badly.

He carefully cleared his throat and asked as politely as he could muster. "Master goblin I am sorry to interrupt but can I know when this will was written?" Master Sharpblade glared at him, as he didn't like to be interrupted. "This will was created on the twelfth of March of this year why are you asking?" he replied slight annoyance entering his tone.

Dumbledore nearly sighed in a relief and did small victory jig in his head. "Sirius Black made a new will and used me as a witness of this will and left it in my possession. I thought that he had informed Gringots of this I am deeply sorry for the inconvenience, as I can see that he hadn't. Surely you wouldn't want to ignore the last wishes of Sirius Black."

He said apologetically as he pulled the will from his robes and handed it to the master Sharpblade who picked the piece of parchment and flipped through it. He then waved his long clawed finger over it muttering few spells in goblin tongue the parchment blinked few colors and he nodded to himself and returned the parchment to now frowning headmaster and he said "I am sorry headmaster, but this will is invalid as there are traces of confudus charms and not signed in blood as the rules of house Black require for their wills. So again this piece of parchment has no meaning in this proceedings." His insincerity was given away by his clearly false apologetic tone of voice. "May I continue with the will reading?" Dumbledore didn't grace him with a verbal reply. He just nodded stunned as his mental happy dance waltzed into a brick wall.

_**Now my friends, my family, and people who fall into other categories we are getting to the part where you will get stuff…**_

_**To my best and last friend, brother in all other than blood, Remus John Lupin. I leave you my role as a Godfather take care of our cub for me will ya? For other purposes I am leaving him the sum of 100,000 Galleons, and my entire wardrobe. Use it well my friend and piece of advice something pink is making eyes at you so go and make her into honest woman you deserve it despite what you might be telling yourself.**_

Remus the let lone tear slide down as he whispered. "Already done my friend and I will on my honor I promise" Tonks sitting next to him just silently took his hand and squeezed it to show her support to him.

_**To Andromeda and Theodore Tonks. Andy my beloved cousin I hereby reinstate you to the Ancient House of Black and I am welcoming your husband and daughter into the family. I leave you 50,000 galleons just for you and 150,000 galleons to be paid to you and your husband as a belated dowry. Andy I always knew how hurt you were when you were casted out and I am even sorrier that I hadn't done anything about it sooner.**_

Andromeda and Ted sat in shock by the sum they were bequeathed. Draco on the other hand was internally fuming. _"What did that mutt think he was doing? Giving my fortune to some dirty mudblooded blood traitors and on top of that he thinks that he can have them reinstalled them into my noble and ancient house House? HAH, We will see about that!"_

_**To my Nyphamodra! HA in your face Nymmie you can't hex or hit me now! Nah-Na-Na!**_

Tonks muttered something under breath, but her mother slapped her quickly and looked apologetic to the master teller Sharpblade who pretended that he didn't hear anything.

_**Now that's off of my chest I leave you a sum of a 50,000 Galleons and leash for a certain old wolf who has a few issues and I think you could solve them, so please, take good care of him. He is my last living best friend after all.**_

_**To my crazy bitch of a cousin, Bellatrix, who is not here because of death-eaters reasons, I leave my utter contempt and I am dissolving your marriage. Well I can't do this but I have left instruction for the next head of the house of Black to do so.**_

This statement was met with general confusion the heir apparent was Draco and why he would do something that would probably piss his aunt and Dark lord to nth degree in one go? Only the Vegas couples weren't confused but they offered no explanation for their small grins. It was Sharpblade's show after all. Dumbledore started to worry that this was just the beginning of his future problems.

_**To Narcissa Malfoy my beloved cousin Cissy I leave you family opals I always knew you liked them and I am sorry that we hadn't see each other for such a long time. I really miss the days when we were young and we played together. I am also leaving you a piece of advice. Speak with the new head of house Black, if you are unhappy with your marriage. Between you two I think you can come to an solution. I left some instructions that might be helpful for you.**_

Narcissa openly let her tears slide, as this was the final conformation that her Siri was really gone. But suddenly several things clicked together inside her head.

_"Now wait a second the wording is strange and Nymphamodra and Lupin are grinning when the new head of house is mentioned"_ the wheels in her head started to spin. _"The wording is directly avoiding saying the name or even gender of the new head of house of Black. Sirius Orion Black what kind of mischief are you planning?"_ she thought and that had brought a small shimmer of hope in her hearth.

Draco on the other hand was clearly confused, but he tried to think up how to use this against his mother as a leverage he failed in this endeavor as his attention was interrupted by the next bequests.

_**To Fred and George Weasleys, also know as the Hell Carrots. Your mother is a shrew…**_

Molly screeched "How Dar..." Sharpblade glared at her and said "Shut up" before he continued.

_**...don't let her to dictate you your life so I leave you my prank notes and journals and 10,000 Galleons for you and your shop. Consider it as a reward for you as you have always looked out for Harry as if she was your younger sister. And I suggest to pay Moony a visit he is fountain of great prank ideas plus did you know that he used to be shady arms dealer in a muggle world, before he started teaching at Hogwarts?**_

The twins looked at each other as huge and very scary grins appeared on their faces they high fived themselves and started to move towards Remus, who whimpered and tried to hide behind Tonks who just dryly uttered "Sucks to be you."

Sharpblade on the other hand didn't sound amused, but in reality he wanted to call for an recess and flee the room to laugh. He cleared his throat loudly and growled "The will reading is not finished". That stopped the twins in their track and they said in unison "Yes sir, Sorry, sir." as they quickly returned to their seats.

_**To Ginny Weasley I leave you a 5,000 Galleons in a trust found just for you. You always tried your best to help my cub and I am grateful for this. And last summer you shoved that you have more compassion than some other members of your family and you helped to keep things light, when it was needed. I also leave you a Nimbus 2000, which I have bought for you. You as your brothers have Quidditch in your blood so no matter what your parents are saying about you playing it go ahead with your dream and I am sure that you will became one of the bright stars in the Quidditch sky.**_

Again this statement was confusing others and Albus started to feel that things were just preparing to go rapidly downhill for him and others.

_**To Ronald Weasley I when I first met you I was glad that my cub had a strong loyal friend who was looking out for her and maybe that you were her knight in a shining armor. So I bought you a capital share in Chudleigh Canons as a graduation present and a trust fund with 10,000 Galleons, that have similar access rules as the one I have left for Ginny to help you with your schooling...**_

Ron's eyes lit with glee as he started to think (actually think) how he will reshape the team and how he will bring them back to the top of the league. The next words from the goblins lips shattered the dream into tiny pieces. Sharpblade had very good sense for a drama as he paused for a few seconds savoring his next words before he continued.

_**...But then I saw through you, how often you betrayed Harry's trust and with every betrayal I have cut your share in the Cannons and your trust fund. Congratulations as you have left me nothing more for me to cut. So I leave the Cannons to the new head of the house Black.**_

Draco was openly sniggering at Ron's face. Ron only managed to shout, "Bloody hell" before he was silenced by an angry goblin glare, then his brain was paralyzed by the thought that he had just lost his beloved Quidditch team to Malfoy.

Albus grimly thought _"Yup it is indeed going downhill"_

_**To Hermione Granger I leave 10,000 Galleons in a trust fund and the whole library from Grimmauld Place and Albus? This is a decree from a Will, not an open air auction so you can't have them confiscated because some of them are containing potentional dark knowledge and I have had Gringots to remove all curses. Use them well Hermione you are remarkable young lady and I can trust you that you will use the knowledge from them to help Harry and to make the world better place.**_

Hermione swiped small errant tears and whispered, "On my honor I will."

_**To Albus Percival Wulfric Beverly Dumbledore originally I wanted to leave you one of my names but I have decided that you have too many...**_

That was met with general chuckles. The goblin took a short pause mainly to compose himself. The face that Dumbledore made when he heard his complete name was hilarious and nearly made him to laugh out loud. He schooled his features as he prepared for the next part. He was curious how would the old headmaster react.

_**...So I leave you a thirty silver sickles and a muggle book that will give you the explanation of what it means, if you don't know it.**_

Albus Dumbledore paled even more, but knowing at this point there was little that he could do, he just hoped that Sirius did find out much of his plans and didn't do something that would do much damage to them.

_**And now to Draco Ares Malfoy, the heir apparent of the Noble and Ancient house Black. You are a small loathsome thing, do you know that young Draco? I don't think that you will be able to be a proper head of the house of Malfoy let alone the Noble and Ancient house of Black...**_

Draco nearly screeched at the implication that the house of Malfoy is not ancient nor noble.

_**...For a role like this you are lacking the subtlety, intelligence and cunning needed to rule the house of Malfoy, let alone the house of Black. How you have ended in the house of cunning is a mystery to me as you are always parroting phrases learned from your father. But do you know that, if it was up to me I wouldn't let you leave anything more than my contempt, if I could. And I certainly wouldn't let you to become my heir but hey there is a problem with the first statement. Because you are not my heir. So you aren't going to be the new lord Black.**_

"What, you lying beas…" screamed Draco but he shut up as master Sharpblade nonchalantly reached down beside him and raised a huge battle-axe up, and put it down heavily on the desk. "If you would let me finish?" he said with contempt, although truth to be told he nearly bursted out laughing as he saw Malfoy's face and he pulled his axe mainly as a mean to compose himself and to stop himself from laughing. Everybody in the room was silenced by his action. Draco was shut his mouth as his more basic instincts of self-preservation kicked in and he paled drastically as he realized that the Dark lord wouldn't be happy that he had lost a significant potential power and financial base and that the Lestrages marriage including their fortune might be lost too and that his aunt might kill him just on principle.

**_No, the title and rest of my family's riches and estates goes to my Daughter._**

Nearly everybody stared slack jawed. Dumbledore carefully cleared his throat and asked. "Master Goblin I am sorry to interrupt, but this is highly irregular as I know that Sirius Black didn't have a daughter." Although he was looking with a concern at the unknown blonde. _"Could she be Sirius' Daughter?"_ Sharpblade looked at him then at Harry who just nodded.

"But indeed he had. It is Lady Potter-Black." Bedlam ensured at that comment. Sharpblade put his hand on his axe that action silenced everybody. "Now if you all would be so kind and let me finish reading this will, you might have found the answers in it." He then continued with the reading not waiting for any reply.

_**I bet you are all asking how is that possible. Some of you might know that James' great grandmother Dorea was from the branch of the House of Black. But there is one specialized family blood adoption ritual, which is in lines of inheritance rules of the house of Black and if everything went well Harry went through it, before my will was read.**_

Sharpblade stopped reading and added, "I on the behalf of Gringots can confirm that Harriet Potter went through this ritual and now is indeed legal heir and daughter of one Sirius Orion Black." He took breath and continued. "In accordance of his will I have proceeded with given instruction and after the adoption ritual was finished we at the Gringots proceeded with the instructions of the lord Black and emancipated the new heiress of the house of Black" Sharpblade saw that Dumbledore was opening his mouth to speak. "Let me finish. As Young lady Potter-Black was emancipated we have unsealed and enacted the wills of Potters." He finished smugly and fell silent for a moment. Dumbledore closed his mouth and internally sighted. _"And here I thought that it couldn't be worse. This is a bloody catastrophe. Half of the Order's funding was just lost..."_

Ron was snapped from his stupor as a thought entered his brain. _"Wait a second Harry has not only inherited Potter, but also the Black fortune. And as she is emancipated she will have to marry me. And I will be rich… No I will be more then rich, I'll be filthy rich and she will be my bitch and Cannons will be mine…."_ He nearly started cackling out loud in glee. Unknowingly Molly and Arthur had similar trains of thoughts on how they'll use their newfound fortune as their son was easy to manipulate. Dumbledore nearly sighed when he saw the literal Galleons in the eyes of Arthur, Molly and Ron as he had a clear idea for what his contract for Harry was good for right now.

Harry saw the look of mixed greed and lust on Ron's face and she felt pang of sadness not a long ago she considered him as her ...although short tempered, best friend and maybe as apottential boyfriend. Now she knew that the crush was a result of love potion dosage and their friendship was fabricated from their first meeting. She sadly shook her head. Karen sensing her wife's discomfort she took Harrys hand into hers and gently squeezed it to show her support to her. And master Sharpblade again confirmed that he had excellent sense for drama as he picked this moment to continue in the will reading.

_**As some of us are aware that there is a marriage contract between Lady Potter-Black and Ronald Weasley, which should be activated, when she reaches seventeen of age or when she is emancipated...**_

He noticed the looks of the people who didn't know about it. Hermione, Ginny, Twins, Ted, Andromeda and surprisingly Narcissa looked shocked and in a deep disbelief as they couldn't imagine marriage of these two. The twins, Ginny, and Hermione knew there might be an small crush on Ron in Harry's case but nobody could imagine that it would last. Draco somewhat recovered from his previous shock and he was torn as he didn't know if he should be outraged that what was his would go to the Weasley's or to be laughing at the fate of his nemesis. Dumbledore kept his face schooled as he guessed where this will lead.

_**...Than you should also be aware that it has been invalidated.**_

"What!?" Screeched Molly and Ron in unison. Sharpblade didn't glare at them instead he gave his axe handle a significant caress. It shut the offending Weasley's up very quickly.

Arthur Weasley politely asked. "Excuse me for interrupting master goblin, but may I inquire why it was invalidated?"

Master Sharpblade looked at Harry silently asking how much he should tell and Harry indicated that she had no problems, if he told all reason why the contract was invalid.

"Well mister Weasley." Sharpblade answered. "There are numerous reasons." And he started to list them counting them on his fingers.

"Number one is that the contract is written for Harriet Potter, but when she went through the blood adoption that person ceased to exist and was replaced for Harriet Potter-Black. Number two as Lord Black was never convicted his claim of Miss Potters guardianship never ceased. Although Lord Dumbledore may have acted as her guardian, but he in reality never was legally speaking her guardian. And even he unknowingly acknowledged this fact as he recognized Sirius Black's signature on a permission slip to Hogsmeade in her third year. That's reason number three. And number four is that she is already married in a soul binding ceremony."

Numerous jaws dropped open at the revelation, but before anyone could say anything Sharpblade continued in his will reading with his amusement now fully clear to everyone.

_**This concludes my will Sirius Orion Black Signing out...**_

_**PS: Oh, and to everyone who's plans was fucked up by this will?**_

_**HAW-HAW! Joke's on you!**_

Sharpblade finished into shocked silence and continued. "This will reading is concluded, although there is one bequest that wasn't read as it is specialized a trust fund for abandoned witches and wizards, which will be headed by the current Lady Black, the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts and Senior Teller from Gringots.. Lady Potter-Black? This boardroom is at your disposal." He finished and leaned back into his chair he had no intentions to leave the real drama was just beginning and he wanted to see how would it end.

The doors from the room unsealed themselves at the wave of goblins' hand.

Harry took her cue and stood and walked into the middle of the room and to start an impromptu speech, but before she could begin several things happened.

Dumbledore seized his opportunity and as she moved he get up from his seat and he took his grandfatherly face and set it for disappointed mode and prepared to speak to her. He might have lost in this round and although the damage done to his plans was great there were still a number of unknowns. He still didn't know who the blond is, what was her relation to Harry or Sirius, where was Harry's husband, what kind of information had Sirius passed to her and how much of his influence he still had left over her, Lupin and Tonks. He opened his mouth, but in that exact moment, Mount Ron-Weasley exploded.

Ron's temper was rising throughout the will reading and with every blow to 'his' inheritance, his inner pressure was increased and it headed to inevitable blow so when the goblin finished and Harry moved to the center he couldn't hold it anymore and he exploded as he leaped from his chair into Harrys face. With a battle cry:

"YOU FILTHY BITCH WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU ARE MIN…"

His rant was abruptly stopped as the blond was suddenly between him and Harry holding him about one foot in the air by his collar just by one hand staring coldly in his eyes.

She moved impossibly fast that many in the room thought that she apparated.

She stared on him with disgust for a few seconds as he tried to pry her fingers from his collar but her grip was impossibly strong he couldn't move those iron fingers not even by millimeter. And she growled in a strong American accent.

"Now, what do you think you are doing boy? You will never try to threaten or touch my wife or I will crush you like an insignificant bug you are, am I understood? Take this as a friendly warning it is the only one you will get. And next time I WILL be extremely mean."

Ron managed to whimper as he was nearly paralyzed by his fear. She looked where Dumbledore and the adult Weasley's were and pointed her finger of her other hand at them. "The same goes for you." She growled at them. All occupants of the boardroom were frozen in their places by her actions. Ron kicked her several while she was speaking but she gave no indication that she even felt his kicks, Ron felt like he was kicking a solid wall and his foot felt like he had broken some of his toes. In desperation he reached for his wand but the blond slammed her right knee into his groin.

Karen used only a small fraction of her superhuman strength but for Ron it felt roughly equal to a hit by an pissed off Hagrid wielding an beater's bat. Ron's world shrank into a small dark place filled with excruciating pain.

Karen dropped the unmoving figure on the ground and gave him a hostile glance before she moved next to her wife who beamed at her and gave her chaste kiss. The room stood still for a few seconds as nobody moved or dared to speak. Ron on the other hand laid crumpled on the floor unmoving like a puppet whose strings were cut moaned.

The room occupants were shook from their reverie as Harry gave the blond a chaste kiss followed by "Thanks Karen for fixing him up. That was awesome." Harry beamed at her. Karen returned the smile and answered

"No problem honey, happy to oblige. But we have audience and it is your show after all." Karen smirked and returned at her seat swaying her hips suggestively.

Harry sighted wistfully her gaze following Karen's hips as she shook herself and brought her attention to her audience.

"Andromeda and Theodore it is my happy privilege to be first to welcome you back into the family" She said with a huge smile. "The same goes for you too Moony and N…Dora I will honor my father wishes and I will oversee your reinstallation right after we leave this room." She then turned to Narcissa.

"Lady Malfoy, I have sensed a great deal of urgency from my father note regarding you. So I would like to propose a meeting right after I wrap it up here. Is that acceptable?" Narcissa hesitantly nodded the shimmer of hope in her heart was growing brighter and brighter.

"Draco after hearing what my father said about you was very true. I think that I never heard anything more appropriate about you. You are real wanker you know that?" She noticed in corner of her eye that Moony was trying to hide behind Dora as the twins again started to slowly closing in on Moony with a scary grins, she shouted.

"Oy. Hell carrots! You two leave my godfather be! You will have more than enough opportunities to pump him for ideas later so back off or he might sic his wife on you! And she will be very mean and prejudiced." Tonks grinned evilly at that and gave them her full attention to twins, changing her hair to blood red grinning evilly at them showing them mouth full of sharp teeth. Twins seemed to shrunk and started to back off, showing their empty hands to placate Tonks. Remus sighted in relief and moved from his cover behind his wife.

Ginny seized her opportunity and sneaked to her twin brothers and caught them by their shoulder and winked towards Harry and said "Don't worry I will rein them in" and she started to drag them from the room. They had many things to discuss and not many of them were pleasant.

Molly who was on her knees and checking her son stood up and rounded on Harry but stopped in short distance from her target because she noticed that Karen was looking coldly with a cocked eyebrow, but nevertheless she screeched from distance at Harry. "What do you think you are doing after all thing my family done for you? You let that brute to manhandle my son like that and you are letting them dissolve your marriage contract. THAT CONTRACT WAS SET UP FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU TO JUST CANCEL IT LIKE THAT?..." Her ranting was stopped in dead in its tracks, as Karen suddenly and very noisily cracked her knuckles looking at Molly with a look that could only be described as: Go ahead, make my day. She suddenly grew nervous about the blond, she slowly backed and motioned to her husband to help her with picking their son up and leave the room.

Draco meanwhile was still in a daze, but even in his state he was pondering what was he going to do. His mind was filled with reoccurring thought _"Potter is Lord Black! It's not fair – I was suppose to be Lord Black! Just wait until Father hears about this!"_ he was thinking what would his Father say if he was in his place. After quick consideration he picked himself up and pompously said. "Don't get too comfortable Potter my solicitors will tear this mockery of a will to pieces." He sneered at them and strolled away as pompously as he could, never noticing that his mother wasn't following him. Narcissa looked as her son disappeared from the room and silently wondered if this is going to be the last time she saw her son as a member of the same house.

Dumbledore meanwhile composed himself this meeting gave him more shock than he was used to as he schooled his best 'disappointed, grandfatherly' face. He walked to Harry looking gravely "Harry I am deeply disappointed in you. I thought you had matured with every thing that has happened and you have promised me that you wouldn't step out of the safe boundaries of the wards at Privet drive."

"I beg your pardon headmaster, but I think that you have it somewhat reversed. I am disappointed in you. And for the record I never step out of the safe boundaries of the wards of Privet drive, I portkeyed from there." Harry replied, staring few centimeters above headmasters right ear to avoid his legilimency.

Dumbledore huffed inside of his mind. "Harry I do not know what I have disappointed you in, but I assure you that I had good reasons for it and it was for the greater good. I must insist that you must return to Privet drive as the wards has been weakened by your absence, they will recharge soon if you return and then you can go to Burrow for the rest of the summer or how else they can I protect you from Voldemort?" he tried, hoping against hope that his hooks in her weren't totally gone.

Harry shook her head slightly and replied. "Headmaster I am head of two Noble and Ancient houses. I have numerous properties at my disposals, which I can guarantee, that have more than adequate protections against dark wizards. Further more you have no rights to dictate to me where I should live. Now headmaster I have a few meeting, so we will discuss further dealings between us later. I will send you an owl with the term of our meeting." with a dismissing wave of her hand. Dumbledore raged inside for being dismissed like this, but he could only give a nod and leave as he knew that he needed to return to Hogwarts to consolidate his loses and to prepare new contingencies for the new situation.

Hermione looked at the leaving headmaster and looked at her friend. "You own me an explanation, but I see that you have other things to do right now so send me an owl when you will have things settled and we'll talk all right?" She said then she suddenly gave Harry an bone crushing hug. "Congratulation to your wedding, I hope that you have at least some photos to show me." She then gave a wave to Karen "It has been pleasure to see you all." she said to the whole room and nearly skipped from the room no doubt to see her vault and her new library in it.

Harry looked at her giddy retreating friend and fondly shook her head. _"Hermione and her books."_ She then switched her gaze at Narcissa.

"Lady Malfoy" Harry began, but she was interrupted by lady Malfoy.

"Please, call me Narcissa"

"Very well, but only if you will call me Harry." Narcissa noded.

"Narcissa, will you object if the others stay her for this discussion as I keep no secrets from them?" Narcissa shook her head.

"Good. Narcissa, Sirius left me quite a note about you. Where he expressed that he had missed you deeply and that he had many fond memories of you and when he and later Andromeda were throw out of the house he felt that he had lost you forever."

Narcissa sadly nodded. "In many ways it is the truth I never had a courage like Andy or Sirius to disobey my family wishes and I was already promised to Lucius. When the two of them were kicked out of the family I lost a part of myself and after my marriage and Sirius was incarcerated I was forbidden by my husband to contact Andy at any occasion." She said sadly she took a deep breath as she knew that on her fate would be considered on a basis of her next words.

"Harry, it feels strange talking about this to you but I know that given different circumstances I would be talking to Sirius. I didn't know it would be so hard to answer. I'm not sure how you can be so calm. Sirius' wishes or not, why don't you see me as the enemy?" she asked.

Harry just shrugged and said. "My view of who is the enemy and who is not had drastically changed in the last few days and too many people pass their judgement of others, usually based on things that are irrelevant instead getting know them so, as long you do not have dark mark you can't be completely evil. I of course don't know you yet, but I certainly will not base my opinion on the experiences that I have with your husband and son. So I have to ask what Sirius wanted me to ask you, if you are truly happy with your marriage, your family, and your life." She finished

Narcissa looked momentarily thoughtful

"Happiness is not how I would describe my life, family and marriage but one is bound to one's duty."

"And how would you react, if said duty was lifted from you?" harry prompted.

Narcissa answered hesitantly. "I am unsure, but if said opportunity arose I would pursue it, if it would improve my life that is."

"And what about your husband and son?"

"There was never love between me and Lucius. I knew that my marriage wasn't destined for happiness and I came to terms with it but I had hoped that children will bring some measure of happiness to it but once Lucius had his heir he had no more interest in having any other children and in me altogether. And as for Draco, his father's tutelage had destroyed everything that I loved in him and he became everything that I hated of his father multiplied ten times. So if you are offering a way out for me from my marriage I am offering to swear my loyalty and allegiance to you and your houses on my life and magic. "

Harry after seeing Andromeda's nod said, "Narcissa, as Lady Black and your head of house I am offering you the following: I will declare your marriage to Lucius Malfoy forfeit. He will retain full custody of Draco until Draco is of age. The dowry of 200,000 galleons will be retrieved from the Malfoy by the goblins and deposited in a vault under the name of Narcissa Black. You will receive the protection of the Black family and will be allowed to hide in a Black residence of your choosing until it is safe for you to re-join society. Also, you must swear loyalty to the Black Family and it's head. Do you accept?"

Narcissa nodded shakily "Lady Potter-Black I… I am at the loss of words… Thank you for such a gracious offer. I accept." She breathed.

Harry nodded "Splendid". Harry and Narcissa signed the appropriate documents that Master Sharpblade had prepared beforehand and he disappeared for a moment when they started to fill the paper. He returned bearing envelope and piece of rope in his hands.

He pulled a piece of parchment and gave it to Narcissa when she and Harry were finished with their paperwork.. "Please read this and remember it." Narcissa did and she suddenly remembered location of Walburga's house in center of the London. The Goblin took the parchment back placed into the envelope and slipped it into his pocket. He then turned to Harry and handed her the rope "Here is a portkey that will take all of you into main foyer in the Grimmauld place. This portkey is free of charge, but for the next one you will pay mandatory six sickles." He said with a smile "Again I would like to thank you that you let me to participate in this will reading I hadn't had this much fun for seventy years. I will look forward for the next meeting till next time farewell." And with a short bow he left them.

Karen eyed the rope curiously and asked Harry quietly "Honey what is a Portkey"

"It is a magical way of transportation not very pleasant it always leaves me flat on my ass."

"Is it worse then our taxi ride this morning?"

"Hmm, tough to say... But I think it is slightly more bearable as it takes less time..."

_**Flashback**_

**That morning 8:00**

The Vegas quartet just left their hotel by the airport in full disguise and decided to hailed a cab to take them to Charing Cross Road where Leaky Cauldron was located was in the middle of London's center. It would take them about an hour to get there in the morning traffic.

As they got into the cab Karen pulled a wad of cash from her purse and handed it to the driver saying "Charing Cross Road and if you get there under half an hour without being pulled over I'll double it." The cabbies eyes bugged out and he nearly swallowed on his fag at the sum of the wad of cash he was being offered. He gave them a large bordering insane grin and he jammed his gas pedal to the floorboards and Harry and co. were thrown back in the seats.

Nineteen minutes and thirty-one seconds later, the car screeched to a stop outside Leaky Cauldron. As the occupants shakily unloaded themselves Karen spoke in slightly shaken voice. "Here's the rest of your money, you better be going. I think the cops might take a while to figure out where you went after you took that shortcut through Kensington Gardens and Hyde Park, but that won't last forever." The cabbie nodded. "Well, it might have taken them a bit longer to figure it out if you lot hadn't been screaming the whole way." The cabbie stopped and gave them a large not very sane grin.

"Look I can safely deduce that you lot are magicals the changing hair color was a dead give away." He said pointedly looking at Tonks. "My name's Michael Stone, but my friends call me Mickey Bricks." He held out a small card. "You ever need a ride, just call." As the cabbie drove away, Karen examined the card. On one side was a phone number, with a note written on it: "_**Just stick your thumb out. I'll be there."**_ Karen handed the card to a still dizzy Remus who slid the card into his back pocket and they together walked into Leaky Cauldron, all still slightly green...

**_Flasback ends_**

Karen shuddered slightly and answered "That's... reassuring."

TBC

**AN1: The scene with cabbie is stolen from Lightning4119 story Murphy's Law. The credits go to Nom9de9Plume, Dragon-Raptor, Lady fox fire and others whose will reading inspired me as I have based some of the scenes of my story .**


End file.
